neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperMaxGuy104/Max's Likings
Hello there fellow NeoMint user who stumbled upon this blog. As you might (or might not) know, I am SuperMaxGuy104, or Max or Maxi as you may call me. The guy who has just vanished off the face of the Earth but makes a few appearances here and there. And as some of you are from the old Mint wiki, you may remember this blog (and inspired Katie to make her own with her likings). Basically, I felt like bringing it over to this wiki since the other place is just a barren wasteland now. For the -27 of you who were wondering how I managed to reach the old blog, I accidently stumbled upon it in my favorites tab on my pc. So with that out of the way and me accidently publishing the blog upon creating it, here is an updated version of the Max's Likings blog from the old Mint Wikia! Music Genres Excluding sub genres for this, but just know that I like... *Rock *Pop *Rap *Indie Bands/Artists ( Oh boy, get ready boys and girls, this will be long) *'A Day To Remember' (Fav. Song: If It Means A Lot To You | Runner Up: Right Back At It Again) *'All Time Low' (Fav. Song: Dear Maria, Count Me In | Runner Up: Therapy) *'Arctic Monkeys' (Fav. Song: Do I Wanna Know? a basic bitch, I know | Runner Up: Fireside) *'Black Veil Brides' (Fav. Song: In The End | Runner Up: Carolyn) *'Blink-182' (Fav. Song: Adam's Song | Runner Up: Dammit) *'Breaking Benjamin' (Fav. Song: Diary Of Jane | Runner Up: Failure) *'Bring Me The Horizon' (Fav. Song: Drown (both versions) | Runner Up: Happy Song) *'Cage The Elephant' (Fav. Song: Trouble | Runner Up: Mess Around) *'Coldplay' (Fav. Song: Clocks | Runner Up: Sky Full Of Stars) *'David Guetta' (Fav. Song: Titanium | Runner Up: Dangerous) *'Death Cab For A Cutie' (Fav. Song: I Will Follow You Into The Dark | Runner Up: Transatlantic) *'Eminem' (Fav. Song: Sing For The Moment | Runner Up: Monster) *'Fall out Boy' (Fav. Song: I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off | Runner Up: The Phoenix) *'Gorillaz' (Fav. Song: Broken | Runner Up: Empire Ants) *'Green Day' (Fav. Song: Jesus Of Suburbia | Runner Up: 21 Guns) *'Halsey' (Fav. Song: Colors | Runner Up: Roman Holiday) *'Imagine Dragons' (Fav. Song: Amsterdam | Runner Up: It's Time) *'Jimmy Eat World' (Fav. Song: Sweetness | Runner Up: Pain) *'Jon Bellion' (Fav. Song: The Good In Me | Runner Up: Woke The F*ck Up) *'KONGOS' (Fav. Song: I'm Only Joking | Runner Up: Come With Me Now) *'Linkin Park' (Fav. Song: What I've Done | Runner Up: Iridescent) *'Mayday Parade' (Fav. Song: Terrible Things | Runner Up: Miserable At Best) *'Muse' (Fav. Song: Endlessly | Runner Up: Resistance) *'My Chemical Romance' (Fav. Song: Helena | Runner Up: Dead!) *'Nirvana' (Fav. Song: Something In The Way | Runner Up: Come As You Are) *'Neon Trees' (Fav. Song: Animals | Runner Up: Sleeping With A Friend) *'OneRepublic' (Fav. Song: Counting Stars | Runner Up: Secrets) *'Owl City' (Fav. Song: Gold | Runner Up: Fireflies just because it became a meme) *'Panic! at the Disco' (Fav. Song: This Is Gospel | Runner Up: Northern Downpour) *'Paramore' (Fav. Song: Brick By Boring Brick | Runner Up: Pool) *'Pierce The Veil' (Fav. Song: Floral And Fading | Runner Up: Holding On Till May) *'Saint Motel' (Fav. Song: Cold Cold Man | Runner Up: Born Again) *'Sleeping With Sirens' (Fav. Song: Heroine | Runner Up: Madness) *'Steve Aoki' (Fav. Song: Back To Earth | Runner Up: Just Hold On) *'Twenty One Pilots' (Fav. Song: Truce | Runner Up: Isle Of Flightless Birds) *'Thirty Seconds To Mars' (Fav. Song: The Kill | Runner Up: This Is War) *'The All-American Rejects' (Fav. Song: Gives You Hell | Runner Up: Move Along) *'The Chainsmokers' (Fav. Song: Something Just Like This: Runner Up: Roses) I'm actually neutral on them tbh *'The Killers' (Fav. Song: When You Were Young | Runner Up: Mr. Brightside) *'The Neighbourhood' (Fav. Song: Let It Go | Runner Up: Afraid) *'The Weeknd' (Fav. Song: In The Night | Runner Up: The Hills) *'Thousand Foot Krutch' (Fav. Song: Phenomenon | Runner Up: Courtesy Call) *'Three Days Grace' (Fav. Song: Pain | Runner Up: Gone Forever) *'Troye Sivian' (Thanks Gogo) Song: Youth | Runner Up: for him. *'Walk The Moon' (Fav. Song: Anna Sun | Runner Up: Shut Up And Dance) *'X Ambassadors' (Fav. Song: Renegades | Runner Up: Unsteady) *'Zedd' (Fav. Song: Beautiful Now | Runner Up: Stay The Night) (Basically stuff an emo Tumblr fangirl would fawn over) Movies *Suicide Squad *The Jungle Book (2016) *Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice *Batman Begins *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Corpse Bride *Grave Of The Fireflies *Spirited Away *The Wind Rises *Princess Mononoke *Howl's Moving Castle *Castle In The Sky *My Neighbor Totoro *The Hunchback of Notre Dam *The Lion King *The Lion King 2 (One of only GOOD Disney sequels) *Star Wars Franchise (I am a pretty big fan of Studio Ghibli, as you may be able to tell.) TV Shows/Cartoons/Anime *Total Drama *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Steven Universe *Over The Garden Wall *Gravity Falls *The Big Bang Theory *Stranger Things *Doctor Who *Death Note *Black Butler *DanganRonpa 3: End of Hope's Peak Academy *Hetalia *America's Got Talent *Saturday Night Live *Another *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (I don't watch that much TV so...) Video Games/Franchises *DanganRonpa Series *Smash Bros. Series *Pokèmon Series *Undertale *Overwatch *Legend of Zelda Series *Rhythm Heaven Series *Town of Salem *Until Dawn (I am also a Nintendo fan, as you can see here. I also don't have many "favorite games", but "favorite franchises") Other Notes *Although I like Hamilton as a whole, my favorites from the soundtrack (in no particular order) are... **My Shot **The Room Where It Happens **Alexander Hamilton **The World Was Wide Enough **Guns and Ships **The Story of Tonight **The Story of Tonight (Reprise) **You'll Be Back/What Comes Next?/I Know Him **Dear Theodosia **Your Obedient Servant **Non-Stop **It's Quiet Uptown **Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us (Lauren's Interlude) (Not actually a part of the soundtrack, but still performed) Category:Blog posts